My driver
by MagiAllie
Summary: Se baja los pantalones y le muestra la ropa interior sentado ahí, con los vidrios totalmente polarizados, dejándose las calcetas blancas, la ropa interior desciende lentamente por sus glúteos y los botones del uniforme muestran su pecho acaramelado poco a poco. —Quieres follarme. —No.
1. Se mío

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier modificación y resubida a un sitio diferente será reportada en Support google. Todos los derechos creativos reservados para mi única persona y otras involucradas.

 **Parejas:** Levi x Eren [riren, claro está]

 **Notas:** Este drabble lo escribo con toda la intención de que cuando Charly, mi pequeña amiga y además beta, se recupere lo lea. #FuerzaCharlyLand, estamos esperándote aquí al otro lado de la computadora.

 **Advertencia:** ¡No espero nada de mí, no sé qué esperan de mí!

* * *

 **Se mío**

 _Levi x Eren_

— **DRABBLE—**

Pongo el mensaje de line a dos minutos de que llegue el tren en la estación que tomo saliendo de la escuela, como siempre espero un par de segundos antes de ver un par de palomitas en el grupo, y sé que por lo menos un par de personajes ya lo han visto o que estaban al pendiente de cualquier señal de aquel grupo en internet. Me guardo bien el celular y con una sonrisa comprimida espero a que llegue el transporte.

Vibra, seguramente algunas respuestas, también pueden haber un par de preguntas ¿De qué color es tu saco? ¿Color de cabello? ¿Largo del pene? Puede ser cualquier tipo de cuestionamiento, siempre y cuando no sea algo de lo que ya escribí. _Estaré en el penúltimo vagón segunda puerta, saco de la preparatoria Hikari, ojos verdes, moreno alto._ Eso es todo, es escueto pero supongo que funciona para estas personas, tampoco es como si quisiera realmente comenzar una conversación y tampoco puedo.

Llega el vagón y se posa frente a mí, como todos los días los oficinistas, las mujeres y cada una de las personas está atolondrada y amontonada como un montón de insectos, entro con todo el bullicio y me acomodo lo más pronto posible pegado a la puerta de al fondo. Pasan dos largas y lentas estaciones hasta que siento la primera mano posarse accidentalmente sobre mi trasero. La reacción es inmediata, lo levanto brindando la mayor comodidad al individuo para que siga tocando. Después de dos segundos el sujeto de enfrente me roza la entrepierna con su pierna derecha y me pego a él como lapa, sin verles la cara por supuesto.

Se nota mi disposición y sus toqueteos comienzan. Me muerdo el labio, caliente. Sintiendo la sangre y la excitación del momento subírseme a la cabeza, me muero por sentir como me toquetean estos desconocidos en el vagón del metro, no puedo pedir más. Cuatro manos son mejor que dos y aún faltan muchas estaciones, pueden unírsele más, podría permitir las que fueran.

—¡Oye escoria! — Escucho, me sobresalto, me sueltan —. Que mierda se supone que haces. Este es un jodido lugar público, venimos peor que sardinas y tú aprovechas para untarte en esta mierda de mosca, el mocoso no puede ni hablar de lo apenado, lo tienes acorralado, por suerte hay pendejos como yo que si podemos alzar la voz. Y tú no te salvas hijo de puta, este bastardo seguro es menor de edad, si no estuviéramos tan encima unos de otros les rompería sus feas caras cuarentonas. Pero ya me las arreglaré para partirles las caras.

Y lo hizo, de alguna manera se las arregló para tomar a los sujetos de la corbata, estrellar su frente contra la nariz de uno y pegarle con la espinilla en la pantorrilla al otro, me pegué como caracol de gelatina a las puertas, rojo hasta los mofletes y gritando con fuerza. Lo siguiente que escuche fue la palanca de las emergencias, el pelinegro los dos viejos y yo siendo sacados a empujones del vagón. Un sermón larguísimo de los policías preguntándome si quería levantar cargos, los cuales negué rápidamente y reiteré que quería irme. Y otro sermón de como ese sujeto no debía recurrir a la violencia.

Los dos hombres que me tocaban fueron escoltados a la salida de esa estación. El pelinegro me miró con desprecio.

—Sé que eres un jodido estudiante, pero no puedes dejar que te manoseen así, escucha algún día vas a crecer e iras a trabajar como crees que se verá eso en tu historial ¿Ya? No muy bonito. Y tienes que aprender a decir, no mierda no, dales una patada en su culo y se acabó tu problema. Mierda, los japoneses somos imbéciles, eso de no exteriorizar los sentimientos, al menos finge que no querías…

—Con todo respeto señor — lo miré de arriba abajo, era más alto que el —… Eso a usted no le importa, ha tenido que hacer un escándalo de nada y ahora voy tarde para llegar a casa.

—Te he ayudado.

—Me ha jodido.

—Tch. Mocoso malagradecido.

—Al carajo con usted.

Cambie de vagón, vi al pelinegro esperar, con su traje de raya y su maletín de oficinista. Su perfecto pelo negro ensombrecerle la cara y sus cejas finas fruncidas en un ángulo insano, me aparté lo más posible de él y esperé a que el tren llegara.

Al día siguiente no mandé ningún mensaje de Line, no tenía ganas, no es que no quisiera cumplir mi fetiche es que estaba vulnerable, dos días seguidos de la misma aventura podría resultar verdaderamente fatal, y algo en mi si se había removido con este discursillo del señor que recibí un día antes. Pero por inercia me coloqué en la misma salida del tren de siempre, me apretujé entre la gente como pude, entre suspiros y malas palabras terminé acomodándome. Un viaje normal en el tren podría resultar bastante poco eufórico.

Casi estaba a mitad de camino cuando percibí sin creérmelo dos manos sobre mi trasero, rodeando la parte dura de mi cintura y jalarme un poco hasta una entrepierna, esas manos se quedaron en donde se pusieron y aun cuando me giré alarmado no se movieron. Busqué aire a bocanadas mirando esos penetrantes ojos grises, y pegándome, arrimándome a él.

—Siempre te observo — admitió en airadas —. Siempre veo tus lines, me gusta ver como alguien te toca, como te retuerces entre las manos desconocidas. Estoy en ese grupo por que vi que tú estabas ahí, nunca me hubiese atrevido a tocarte…

—¿Y ayer? ¿Por qué…?

—Sentí celos — gruñó pegándose aún más —, puedo soportar que alguien te toque, pero dos personas…

—¿Y ahora?

—Déjame tocarte hoy, y mañana, toda la semana. Se mío.

Movió sus manos sobre la tela de mi uniforme grisáceo, amoldando sus dedos al contorno curvo de mi trasero, mordiéndose el labio con intenciones de besarme, comerme el cuello. Me derretí entre sus brazos, en sus manos en mis caderas y asentí con lentitud, mordiéndome también el labio solo para recargar mi mentón en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. Si, tóqueme, béseme, acarícieme, hágame algo, pero hágamelo ya.

—Soy cuidadoso con quien elijo como pareja, porque busco amor pero también busco sexo.

—Folleme, así sin conocerme. Después veo si lo dejo amarme.

* * *

N/A: Se me ocurrió en la hora pico del metro, y luego venía con mi mamá saliendo del último vagón del tren cuando me dijo 'Oww que lindos' me giré a ver que se refería y era una pareja gay besándose en plan muy tierno, romántico y acaramelado. Me sorprendí por el fujoshismo de mi mamá pero lo admití. Si, se ven lindos.

¡Charly, espero que te guste!


	2. My driver

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, cualquier modificación y resubida a un sitio diferente será reportada en Support google. Todos los derechos creativos reservados para mi única persona y otras involucradas.

 **Parejas:** Levi x Eren [riren, claro está]

 **Notas:** Es evidente que mi Charly ya está mucho mejor, pero lo escribí para ella, así que se lo dedico. ¡Char, gracias por ser mi beta!

 **Advertencia:** Originalmente inspirado en el chofer de mí prima, mi necesidad de ubers y el video de womanizer de Britney.

 **My driver**

 _Levi x Eren_

— **DRABBLE—**

—Buenos días mamá — un beso en la mejilla —, buenos días papá.

Un abrazo por la espalda y los dos responden con un lejanísimo 'BuenosdiasERen' entre suspiros malhumorados y enserio apresurados. Se sienta en la mesa, espera a que Nina le ponga en frente las rebanadas de pan tostado la mermelada caliente y la mantequilla, luego María le trae el chocolate espumoso que le encanta mientras que Jenny se apresura a recoger los platos de sus padres que se levantan de la mesa.

—Haz caso en la escuela y pórtate bien, no nos importunes, tenemos juntas importantísimas para hoy.

Su mamá es diseñadora de modas, su padre es un senador. Le da un beso en la mejilla y su madre se marcha, su padre lo ve con severidad y suspira resignado.

—Esta noche tenemos la cena con el senador y su hija, pórtate decente.

—Tengo trece años.

—No es tarde para empezar algo — Se va casi corriendo —, el chofer te espera, ya sabe lo que debe hacer.

Y yo sé lo que debo hacer.

El chofer entra por la puerta, María y Nina le sirven una taza de café. Eren se lo come con los ojos, sacándose los zapatos de los pies con los pies y jugando con los calcetines en el piso, comen mirándose a los ojos y cuando por fin terminan Levi agarra la mochila, Eren se lava los dientes y salen por la puerta automática.

—Señorito Eren — Jenny le da la bendición antes de salir —. Lo esperamos para la comida.

—Levi me dará dulce.

La sirvienta hace una mueca pero deja que Levi saque el coche del garaje automático y abra la puerta de atrás para que el jovencito entre, con los pies descalzos los zapatos en la mano y tarareando una canción. Rodea el auto y llega hasta el asiento de piloto, ajusta el espejo y le mira las piernas al infante. El pelinegro carraspea y arranca.

—¿Todo bien Levi? — pregunta Eren deslizándose entre los asientos hasta el copiloto —, ¿No quieres llevarme a la escuela?

—Por supuesto.

—No quiero ir… vamos a otro lado, ya se, llévame a comer helado.

—Sus padres se enterarán.

—No si les mentimos.

—Llamarán de la escuela.

—Vamos Levi.

Se baja los pantalones y le muestra la ropa interior sentado ahí, con los vidrios totalmente polarizados, dejándose las calcetas blancas, la ropa interior desciende lentamente por sus glúteos y los botones del uniforme muestran su pecho acaramelado poco a poco.

—Quieres follarme.

—No.

—Sí que quieres.

El joven castaño espera que Levi aparte la mano de la palanca de velocidades pero no lo hace, la vista enfrente y se ve como un chofer, alguien que quiere cumplir con su trabajo completamente. Suspira resignado y se tira hasta su corbata, le lame los labios por fuera sin obstruirle la visión de los autos y luego regresa al copiloto.

Se lleva la ropa y se la pone atrás.

—Ya me las pagarás en la noche — dice Eren risueño —, quiero ir a muchos lados antes de la cena, a la biblioteca, al centro comercial, a un motel, a follar, a mamarte la polla, quiero todo Levi… ¿Me llevarás tu… delicioso chofer?

—Lo que usted diga, joven — Levi aparca frente a la escuela —. Lo recogeré a las 2.

—¿Y cuándo vas a cogerme a secas? Sin el re.

—Puedo terminar abusando de ti.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hoy.

—Gracias chofer Levi — Eren sale del auto con la mochila puesta y todo como si nada, excepto que se inclina en la ventana de nuevo, Levi baja el vidrio y Eren alza la mano, le hace una seña obscena.

El dedo índice bien levantado frente a la cara, se le dibuja una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Levi va a reclamarle la grosería pero se lo lleva lento a la boca y lo lame como si fuera su polla.

—Hasta entonces.

* * *

N/A: Quería, de verdad quería a este tipo de Eren. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
